


Six Inch Rage Incarnate

by Faillen



Series: Long Overdue Gifts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses on Head, M/M, naps, tiny tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faillen/pseuds/Faillen
Summary: Part two of birthday ficletsPrompt: Tony is too short to kiss Steve Aka, the villain du jour shrinks Tony down to six inches, and he is very grumpy and very deprived of Steve Kisses.





	

Tony would not say that he’s insecure about his height. He’s average and he’s cool with it. Sure, he may say he’s 5’9” when he’s a tad closer to 5’8”, but that’s because that’s what he gets bumped up to when he’s wearing shoes. And unless he’s completely wasted—which hasn’t happened in years—Tony is usually wearing shoes when he’s out and about.

So Tony’s not insecure about his height. And he’s definitely not insecure about his height around Steve, because he may, perhaps, kind of enjoy the fact that Steve’s bigger than him.

It’s comforting, okay?

But there’s a difference between being six inches shorter than your boyfriend and being six inches tall.

That difference is the reason why Tony is currently the rage incarnate (I am not  _ SULKING)  _ while sitting on his boyfriend. Not on his lap, mind you, but cupped in his hands like a baby animal. Which considering the way everyone (Clint) was cooing over him after the villain du jour  _ shrunk  _ him, might not be completely inaccurate.

Tony might not be insecure about his height, but being fawned over, no matter how obnoxiously and ridiculously, definitely makes himself a tad insecure in his masculinity. 

And normally, if Tony’s feeling useless, Steve-kisses usually make everything better. But since he’s six inches tall, and his mouth is smaller than the end of a pushpin, that’s not possible. 

So Tony is, understandably, kind of grumpy. 

“Thor, do you have any idea if magic could fix this?” Steve asks, looking down at his shruken boyfriend. Tony folds his legs and crosses his arms, mouth pursing angrily.

“Aye, my friend, I wish, but only Midgardian science can reverse Midgardian science. I’m afraid the laws of Asgard do not apply here as well as you hope.”

Steve sighs, “I suppose it was too much to hope.”

He looks down at Tony, “It’ll probably be temporary though, right, Bruce?”

Bruce shoves his glasses up his nose a bit, “It should. But since we didn’t get our hands on his gun before SHIELD hauled him off, I can’t exactly give you an estimate.”

Running a hand through his hair, Steve nods, “Alright. Well, I think we’re going to go up to our room, if you guys get any info, give us a heads up.”

“How’re you feeling?” Steve asks Tony once they get into the elevator up to the penthouse. Tony glares at him.

“Like I’m six inches tall and utterly useless. How do you think I feel, Steve?” He snaps.

Steve’s expression becomes slightly hurt, and Tony scrambles to apologize.

“Ah, shit, I’m sorry. It’s just—I wasn’t expecting to become 12 times shorter than you today.”

Steve brushes a finger against Tony’s back, “It’s fine, you have every right to be frustrated.”

They exit the elevator, and then Steve stops abruptly in the middle of the livingroom.

“What do you want to do?” Steve asks, his face unsure. Tony shrugs.

“Let’s just take a nap. Hopefully this will wear off by the time I wake up.”

“Alright.” They turn into the bedroom and Steve deposits Tony atop a pillow before coming around the other side. He strips down to his boxers and gets under the covers, while Tony watches, a pout on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Steve inquires when he sees his boyfriend’s put-out expression.

“Besides the fact that I’m six inches tall?” Tony starts, “I can’t kiss you before we fall asleep.”

Steve looks at him for a moment, his expression turning extremely fond. Tony squirms under the attention, and then Steve sits up a bit and reaches for him.

Tony yelps as he’s scooped off the pillow, and is ready to launch into a melodramatic tirade about Steve warning him,  _ goddammit,  _ but is interrupted by Steve smoothing his thumb over the top of Tony’s head, before pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

Tony freezes, and he can feel himself blush when he turns around to look back at Steve, who still has that same soft expression on his face.

“You can kiss me back when you get back to normal, but hopefully that can tide you over for now.”

“Uh—y-yeah.” Tony stutters out as Steve puts him back on the edge of the pillow and arranges the blankets so that they don’t cover Tony’s head. He then settles down himself and closes his eyes, leaving Tony to stare at him, his cheeks still burning.

When Tony startles awake two hours later, his head is awkwardly pressed up against the headboard, and after a moment of silent celebration, he turns over and wakes Steve up with a very sound kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
